


Tradition

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Customs, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Stormpilot, i am not sure if they have ducktape in SW universe, i have too many feelings alright?, it is kind of an AU, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many traditions Finn has exactly zero idea about but hey, Poe is there to teach him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 Mistletoe  
> Yo, I know I wrote one fic for this prompt already but I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, I AM STORMPILOT TRASH, OKAY???

"And where do you think you are going, huh?"

Finn stopped in his tracks and frowned, turning around to face Poe. Poe who was definitely standing right inside Finn's personal space bubble for whatever reason. Which wasn't exactly that unexpected since he had been behaving oddly this whole day, what with Finn catching him stare or at least shoot glances all the time, especially when Finn was passing by the air lock door. It made exactly zero sense. Just like all these decorations Poe had put up in the morning to apparently celebrate some holidays Finn had never heard of.

Generally Poe was all weirdly fidgety these days.

"To grab some food?" Finn hesitated, even though it wasn't an illegal action to take.  
"Well..." Poe swallowed loudly and stepped even closer, somehow managing to make Finn start to feel slightly nervous. And oddly excited, which was kind of a bizzare thing to feel. "First things first though, you're under a mistletoe." Poe pointed up at a little green twig hanging above the door pinned with a piece of ducktape Finn had been searching for for at least three hours today. " **We** are."  
"So?" he shrugged, looking back at Poe and woah, he was extremely close now, when did that even happen? Finn involuntarily licked his lips.  
"So" Poe's voice grew a little lower and his gaze flicked down captivated by the movement of Finn's tongue. "the tradition states we have to kiss." he lifted his gaze to look into Finn's eyes.  
"I don't think I've ever heard about that particular tradition..." Finn frowned, feeling his heartrate speed up a little and his mouth go dry.  
"I do think you haven't heard about many tradtions." Poe was almost purring now, leaning in, his eyes halfly closed in some kind of deep satisfaction. "You know, I could teach you about them." he promised. "All of them. And about everything else. Anything you want to know..."  
"Anything?" Finn swallowed hard.  
"Yes." Poe nodded minutely, inching even closer, so close Finn could feel the ghost of his breath on his lips.  
"Do it then." he said, not even sure what he was referring to; probably all of it.

This thought, however, went away quickly because now there suddenly were warm lips pressing against his mouth, lips that belonged to Poe proving him to be quite possibly the best kisser of the Resistance. Finn's brain short circuited, making him just grab Poe's shoulders and hold onto him as tightly as possible, while the moment lasted and lasted, for months or years maybe but still not long enough. Never enough because as they parted, Finn felt a mighty, overwhelming need to do it again, to taste some more, to **have** some more of Poe for himself. He felt pure greed, something selfish but also extremely beautiful, even more so when reflected in Poe's laughing eyes. He asked himself why they hadn't done this earlier. They could have, they should have.

"So how..." begun Poe, trying to hide his obvious blush behind a cheeky smirk, but didn't get to finish his thought because Finn cupped his face and kissed him once again, licking into his mouth with all the yearning he held within, pushing him against the wall so abruptly that the provisionally glued mistletoe fell off. Which maybe would be problematic, if only they still needed an excuse to kiss. Unsurprisingly, they never again did.


End file.
